


Journey

by WorldsFool



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I hope you like it, M/M, Nothing but crack, This is stupid but I love it, a plot bunny that infected me while talking to a friend, i did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldsFool/pseuds/WorldsFool
Summary: They know the lyrics, word for word.





	Journey

It’s five minutes to drop. The gun in his hand in heavy with the weight of a thousand innocent men and woman counting on them to do justice. The right thing; send each and every Omnic below to robot hell by busting gears, bending metal, denting frames, and cease all functioning. Jack Morrison was a man bound by mission, him and every other soldier in the plane suited for war.

Gabriel Reyes, his friend and sometimes rival sat opposite of him with his hands laced together and mouth murmuring a prayer in Spanish; never seemed the religious type, it surprised Jack when he had first seen him do it but he never commented. “Hope someone up there is looking out for us, doesn’t hurt to ask for help now and then.”

The call goes off overhear that they’re nearing destination. Jack’s the first to take a breath. He remembers earlier that morning, before the surprise attack and sudden call to action. It just goes to show how fast shit can hit the fan.

His legs thrown over the arm rest of the couch, gloriously hogging the furniture to himself as Gabe sat on the chair, looking over mission reports. It was Saturday and the intercom usually played music, nothing too distracting; elevator music but sometimes SOMETIMES the stars would align, the moon would shine just right and the decollete tones of a familiar song would bring a smile to their faces, light a fire in their eyes that had them looking to each other with boyish glee and they would begin to sing along.

“Just a small town girl, livin’ in a lonely world. She took the midnight train goin’ aaaaanyyyywhereeee.” And Gabriel, god bless his heart, Reyes…Would sing back to him. Throw down the damn papers and hold his fist to his mouth like it was a fucking mic.

“Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight traaaaaiin goin’ aaaanyyyywhereeee!” The people in the break room would look on with both forlorn and excited expressions. Some were tired of their antics, some encouraged them and would sing along but either way, this was their song.

Jack lifted his hand over his head and splayed his fingers to the ceiling. “A singer in a smokey room. The smell of wine and cheeeeap perfume. For a smile they can share the niiiight-”

And they both stood together from their seats, grins on their faces and lungs belching. “It goes on and on, and on, and on.”

“Strangers waiting, Up and down the boulevard.” A grin would break out on his face as Reyes would clutch the ‘mic’ tighter with both hands now, cocking his hip to the side.  “Their shadows searching in the niiiiight~” Bless Ana, as she walked in with a cup of coffee in her hand and eyebrows raised, her lips curled up in a warm smile.  

So, some days were easy and breezy. Some days the two of them fight over ridiculous shit, some days the two of them were attached at the hip. When this song plays though, it didn’t matter. They’d sing it together.

“ Streetlight people. Livin’ just to find emotion!” Arms swung over each other’s shoulder’s.

~~Just as Gabe swung his own over Jack’s shoulder to support him with his injured leg; bullets showering throughout the battlefield.~~

“Hidin’ somewhere in the niiiiiiiiiiiiight~”

And they’d air guitar, bobbing their heads to the beat with the most stupid smile on their faces.

~~Gabriel would yell, shout with indignant fury that the blond was stupid for believing that there wasn’t more too it, that there wasn’t something bigger going on.~~

Rein would come in and start to wave his hands back and forth in the air, slowly as to get the crowd to follow along. Torbjorn would walk in and then back out, pretending he hadn’t seen anything.

~~He hadn’t seen anything, he didn’t see a body, he couldn’t find a body!~~

Lena would laugh and giggle her precious heart out, Jesse would look on with the face of an embarrassed son. “How, how could you do this to me?”

~~"How could you do this, Reyes?!"~~

And here they were now, both staring down the barrel of each other’s gun. Jack Morrison as Soldier 76. Gabriel Reyes as Reaper. Fingers on the trigger and ready to go. They were a long way from singing together on a Saturday; it was a journey.

Don’t stop believin’  
Hold on to that feelin’  
Streetlight people  
Don’t stop believin’  
Hold on  
Streetlight people  
Don’t stop believin’  
Hold on to that feelin’  
Streetlight people


End file.
